marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Surya
Category:Heroes Processing ' '''1. Name:' Krisna Wahyu Jackman 2. Alias: Surya 3. Powers: *Super Strength (Not as powerful as the Hulk, but could still pack a punch) *The ability to create and freely manipulate fire, gas and heat in a very high degree (e.g. The ability to create fire blasts, heat waves, miniature suns.) *The ability to create and freely manipulate light in a very high degree (e.g. The ability to brighten and darken areas, blind enemies, to use light as offense and defense like projectiles) and the ability to brighten his skin, like a lamp. 4. History: Surya, originally born as Krisna Wahyu was a wealthy highly respected archeologist who specializes in South East Asian cultures. His mother Dewi Wahyu was an Indonesian archeologist, while his father Howard Jackman was an American professor in anthropology. They moved to America where they married. They had one son, Krisna. Krisna grew up to follow in his mother’s footsteps, where he became very successful and wealthy as an archeologist. He was invited to Java to study the newfound Candi Surya, a temple of the ancient sun god, where he found a large solid gold chest. The chest was truly a pinnacle of ancient Javanese art; every angle, every surface was carved with images of warriors, gods and demons in solid gold. Intrigued by its design, he had the chest moved back to America to be further examined. Curious to find what is within the chest, he pushed over the cover. The chest exploded in a bright gold colors and sanskrit that would've blinded anyone If they had locked their eyes on it. As the energy escaped off the chest, it was pushed into Krisna’s form, entering through any opening; eyes, nose, mouth as the gold energy enveloped his body. Krisna was repelled away by the sheer force of the light invading his body, and fell unconscious. Krisna opened his eyes, and stood back up. His once brown irises had turned gold due to the power surging through his body. Discovering his newfound powers, he took on the mantle of “Surya” the name of the ancient sun god. He currently continues his work as an archeologist. 5. Personality: Krisna’s personality shows that he acts in a most dignified and professional manner to his colleagues, but he is shown to be loose to his friends and family. He is extremely loyal to his his allies, friends and family, but shows no mercy to his enemies, or all that he deems dangerous to his loved ones. Albeit his stern look at work, he will respect and praise anyone who deserves it. '''6. Weakness: '''Although he might have control over fire, light and gas, he is still vulnerable to physical attacks. The abilities to turn into living fire and light are too OP. They have to be removed or changed. Rider(Hit me up!) 02:52, January 4, 2012 (UTC) changed. :) --Reza Stevano 15:57, January 8, 2012 (UTC) fine "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 07:42, January 11, 2012 (UTC)